Trunks and Gotens Wild Night
by LivingXDeadXGirl
Summary: Onceshot about Trunks and Goten getting together,and admitting their feelings.Warning:Yaoi.


**Alright, first yaoi story, so I hope you like it. I don't own Trunks or Goten.**

Trunks was lying awake looking at the ceiling, thinking of what happened not even half an hour ago. He looked down and gently massaged his fingers through Gotens hair. Goten, moved slightly, but fell back asleep moving closer to him. He smiled and looked back up at the ceiling, the events replaying in his mind.

** ~Two Hours Earlier~**

"Trunks, what would you do, if I told you I loved you?" Goten asked, looking down at the floor. Trunks looked up and looked at him.

"Well, I would probably tell you I love you back, and kiss you like you've never been kissed before." he said, getting off his bed and sitting down in front of him. Goten looked up at him, and smiled.

"I love you, Trunks. I have for a while now." he said blushing. Trunks smiled, and kissed him passionately. Goten closed his eyes and softly kissed back. Trunks broke the kiss and looked into the younger boys dark eyes.

"I love you too, chibi." he said, and kissed him again this time more fiercely. Goten sighed and wrapped his arms around Trunks's neck, pulling him closer. Trunks smirked into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Gotens waist, pulling him onto his lap, deepening the kiss. Goten pulled away for air and leaned forward so his mouth was near Trunks's ear.

"I want you, now." he whispered, making Trunks shiver in pleasure.

"As you wish." He started unbuttoning Gotens shirt, and kissing down his neck. He moaned and brushed his fingers against Trunks's neck. Trunks kissed down Gotens muscled chest, running his tongue over his already hard nipples, nipping them gently, making Goten moan more. Trunks then licked down his chest, his tongue dipping into his belly button and continuing it's way down. Once he got to Gotens boxers, he grabbed the waist band in his teeth, pulling them down. Goten got harder when he noticed what Trunks was gonna do next. He smirked at Gotens reaction, and licked the tip of his erection. Goten moaned, and gripped Trunk's head, as he took him into his mouth fully, sucking and biting the tip gently.

"Nnn....Trunks...."Goten moaned. Trunks smirked, and let go of his erection, moving up to his lips. He whimpered softly, and pouted against Trunks's lips, but kissed him back. Trunks smiled.

"Goten, by the time I'm done, you're gonna be begging me to take you." he said. Goten growled softly.

"Trunks, please stop teasing me." he said. Trunks smirked and nuzzled his head in the crook of his neck, softly kissing his shoulder. Goten leaned his head down and nipped Trunks's ear, then nipped his neck. He used his strength and pushed Trunks on his back, kissing down his neck, and ripped his shirt off kissing his chest.

"Eager aren't we." he teased. Goten looked at him and mimicked his smirk.

"I wouldn't be teasing me if I were you. Who's pleasing who?" he asked, reaching into Trunks's boxers and stroking him. Trunks let out a moan and closed his eyes.

"That's what I thought." He pulled his boxers off, and took him in his mouth. While he sucked on Trunks's length he massaged his sack and balls. It was his turn to grab Gotens hair. He felt his release coming, but Goten stopped massaging him, and pulled away from his erection, kissing his lips.

"Goten." Trunks whined. Goten smirked.

"Paybacks a bitch isn't it?" Trunks looked at him. He never knew how evil his Goten could be. He smiled and kissed him, moving one hand down Gotens back, and pushed one finger inside his entrance. Goten gasped into the kiss, as Trunks moved his tongue around Gotens mouth.

_'Dammit, this is gonna hurt him, he's really tight, eh, I'll distract him.' _Trunks thought. He moved his other hand down, and started stroking him, at the same time pushing another finger into him, making scissor motions. Goten whimpered, the sound muffled by the kiss. They broke apart for air, but Trunks never stopped his motions.

"Trunks, now, please, I want you now."

"Alright, but this is gonna hurt." he said. Goten nodded, and Trunks flipped him over onto his stomach. He moved so he was positioned at Gotens entrance, and he pushed in.

"Fuck!" Goten yelled. Trunks stopped his eyes wide.

"Did that hurt?"

"No, it felt like rainbows and butterflies, of course it hurt." he said.

"Do you want to stop?" Trunks asked, he didn't want to hurt him.

"No. Just, please be more gentle." Trunks nodded and started pulling out, then he trust back in. Soon he had Goten moaning in pleasure, begging him to go harder and faster. Trunks went as hard and as fast as he could, both climaxing and collapsing. Trunks was lying on top of Goten, gently kissing his neck. He found the most sensitive spot on Gotens neck, and bit down, lapping up the blood with his tongue. He rolled off Goten, and pulled the younger boy closer to him. Goten put his arm on Trunks's stomach, while he rested his head on his chest. Trunks looked down at him, and ran his fingers through his hair. Goten tilted his head, and bit Trunks's neck, lapping up the blood and soothing the mark.

**~Present Time~**

Trunks looked down at Gotens mark, and finally drifted off the sleep, thinking of his new mate.

**Like it? I hope so. Please review, just press the button ---**


End file.
